In the shield electric wire used for a power feeder or a wiring of various kinds of vehicles such as a hybrid vehicle, as a shield connector attached to a terminal end thereof, for instance, a shield connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known.
Namely, the shield connector is used in the wiring of an electric system of the vehicle. The shield connector 100 includes, as shown in FIG. 13, a connector terminal 120 connected to a terminal end part of a shield electric wire 110 having a core wire 111, a braided part 112 and a sheath 113, a connector case 130 for protecting and accommodating the terminal end part of the shield electric wire 110, a corrugation holder 140 attached to an electric wire inserting side of the connector case 130, a corrugated tube 180 for protecting the shield wire that is connected to the electric wire inserting side of the connector case 130 through the corrugation holder 140. The corrugation holder 140 is formed with a pair of opposed half covers.
The connector case 130 of the above-described members includes an outer case 150 made of a synthetic resin and an inner case 160 similarly made of a synthetic resin and both the cases are cylindrical bodies having both ends opened. Both the outer case 150 and the inner case 160 are plated with electrically conductive metal. A lance 170 is provided to be fixed and locked to a mating connector not shown in the drawing.
According to the shield connector 100 having the above-described structure, a production cost can be reduced and a misalignment of the sheath 113 in the shield electric wire 110 or the like can be prevented, however, only an individual shield electric wire can be connected thereto. Accordingly, depending on the difference of kinds of shield electric wires for vehicles on which the shield electric wires are respectively mounted or the difference of shield processes for vehicles on which the shield electric wires are respectively mounted (namely, the difference between an individual shield process and a collective shield process or the like), the shield connector is not occasionally applicable.
Thus, as the shield connector, a shield connector disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is also proposed. Namely, this shield connector is a wire harness side shield connector 200 that is fitted and connected to an inverter unit side connector 300 as shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15. The wire harness side shield connector 200 includes an outer case 210 having a shield function and a housing 220 that accommodates connecting terminals respectively bonded under thermal compression and fixed to end parts of a plurality of shield electric wires 230. The outer case 210 includes a shield shell 211 that has a shield function for shielding and grounding an electromagnetic wave and accommodates the housing 220 and a shell holder 213 that is fixed to the shield shell 211 by a screw member 212 to electrically conduct braided parts 231 of the shield electric wires 230 folded to an outer peripheral side respectively to the shield shell 211.
On the other hand, the inverter unit side connector 300 includes a resin mold housing 310, an electrically conductive body 320 and an electrically conductive cover 330 attached so as to sandwich the electrically conductive body 320, and is directly connected to an inverter which is not shown in the drawing.
According to the above-described shield connector 200, the shield connector can easily and assuredly meet the difference of the kinds of the shield electric wires for each of the vehicles or the difference of the electromagnetic shield processes for each of the vehicles (namely, the difference between then individual shield process and the collective shield process or the like).